sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Heartfilia
Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Celestial Spirit Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of its Team Natsu, and one of the female protagonist of the series Personality & Appearances Appearances Lucy has brown eyes and blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons of a variety of colors in a singular bunch to the right side of her head. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are Bust: 91 cm; Waist: 59 cm; Hip: 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in). These measurements are approximated slightly different later on with the breasts being 2 less, and the others 1 less cm. Lucy's member stamp is located on the back of her right hand and is pink. Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a love heart-shaped end. She also wears some sort of high heels. She has a striking resemblence to her mother. Personality Lucy is a bit of a diva who takes exceptional pride in her looks and magic skill. She is a clever, kind, and caring person. She is very confident in her appearance and sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping and cooking, she likes assertive men, and her favorite color is blue. She is a member of the Heartfilia family, one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path. Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirit, and refuses to use them as shields. She fights alongside them, and treats her spirits as people, while others treat them as tools and objects. She will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even if it costs her life. Even though she is technically the owner of her spirits, she denies being called that and instead, calls herself their friend. Lucy's Background Lucy was originally born into the extremely wealthy Heartfilia family. Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called 'Love & Lucky' where the two met; they decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign for the guild had the letter 'K' missing, so that it read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them, so they decided to name their daughter after it. In her home, Lucy kept a good relationship with the staff in the estate and presumably, her mother, until she passed away when Lucy was around the age of ten in the year X777. However, her father was overly obsessed with his business and money, often neglecting his daughter, resulting in her running away from home just over a year before even meeting Sonic and Natsu Trivia *Lucy seem to have feelings for Natsu, but wouldn't admit them *She was keys as her weapon, unlike Aqua. Lucy mostly uses her whip, her keys are used as assistants in battle Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fanatasy Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Dracoknight545